The subject matter herein relates generally to header assemblies.
Radio frequency (RF) coaxial connector assemblies have been used for numerous automotive applications, such as global positioning systems (GPS), car radios, mobile phones, air bag systems, and multimedia devices. Some connector assemblies are coaxial cable assemblies terminated to ends of coaxial cables. Coaxial cables typically consist of an outer conductor, an inner conductor, a dielectric, and a jacket or outer insulation. The outer conductor and the inner conductor of the cable electrically interface with corresponding inner and outer contacts of the connector, which may be a jack or a plug connector. Other connector assemblies are terminated to a circuit board rather than a cable. For interfacing with coaxial cable assemblies, such board mounted assemblies include a coaxial interface defined by a center contact and an outer contact surrounding the center contact. Both contacts are terminated to the circuit board.
In order to standardize various types of connectors and thereby avoid confusion, certain industry standards have been established. One of these standards is referred to as FAKRA. FAKRA is the Automotive Standards Committee in the German Institute for Standardization, representing international standardization interests in the automotive field. The FAKRA standard provides a system, based on keying and color coding, for proper connector attachment. The keying and color identifying features of a FAKRA connector are typically on an outer housing made of plastic or non-conductive material. Like jack keys can only be connected to like plug keyways in FAKRA connector assemblies. Secure positioning and locking of connector housings is facilitated by way of a FAKRA defined catch on the jack housing and a cooperating latch on the plug housing.
In some applications such as an automobile radio, the connector must be grounded to the chassis of the radio. However, since the outer housing is non-conductive, current connectors require a separate means to ground the connector to the chassis. Additionally, due to the large size of the connectors, which are loaded through an opening in the chassis, the opening in the chassis is large and is an area of EMI leakage. To close the openings and provide shielding for the radio, plates are typically secured to the panel of the chassis after the connectors are positioned in the device. Assembly of the plates to the panel is time consuming and difficult.
A need remains for a connector assembly that provides shielding for the opening in the chassis panel in a reliable manner.